Simplistically Complicated
by randomchick1995
Summary: Booth hasn't seen his neighbor in over 15 years. When she comes to town, he wants to introduce his "little sis" to everybody else. Abby is just about as socially inept as Zack, but how's she supposed to make friends when Booth is overprotecive?
1. Dear, Abby

**Simplistically Complicated**

Booth rubbed a hand over his face after pressing the send button on the email. The reply was almost immediate.

'Hey Seels.

Are you sure it's alright if I stay with you while I visit? I would hate to impose. I should be able to find sufficient housing when I arrive, but I do admit that staying with you will ease my mind a bit. I am very nervous about this new job.

You said that you work at the Jeffersonian? Your partner sounds really nice. I hope to meet her.

Any who, I should be arriving in a few days. Don't worry about picking me up at the airport. I'll grab a taxi and meet you at the Jeffersonian. PLEASE don't try to find out when I'm coming in, Booth. I _know_ you. I just want to surprise you!

Thanks for understanding.

Love, Abby'

Booth smiled. Abby Cornwall. He missed that kid. He hadn't seen her in forever it seemed. She'd been a small, gangly little thing with glasses that were way too big for her face and a nose stuck in some book.

He didn't know what job she was taking that sent her across the country to come _here_ but he was glad. He'd always been very protective of her when they lived in the same neighborhood. Then Booth had to move and they'd lost touch.

Not anymore. He was gonna make it up to her for all the years he'd left her. She was like a sister to him and he was gonna make sure that was kept safe. No killer would get to her like the ones he had to deal with at the Jeffersonian. Wait a second.

His eyes scanned the email again. WHAT? She was meeting him at the Jeffersonian? Crap. How was he supposed to explain this to everybody? A small smile formed on his face. On second thought, it might be nice to introduce Abbs to all the squints.

He vaguely wondered what Bones would think of her.

Bones! He cursed as he glanced at his clock and threw on his jacket. He was supposed to have met Bones at the diner 5 minutes ago.

ZACKATTACK! ZACKATTACK! ZACKATTACK! ZACKATTACK! ZACKATTACK! ZACKATTACK! ZACKATTACK!

Angela sped into the room. Hodgins chuckled. "Woah. Where's the fire, Ang?"

Alarmed, Zack looked around for a fire. Angela smiled. "Sweetie, it's an expression. He's asking why I ran in here so fast. And wait till I tell you the news!"

She looked at them expectantly. "Well? Aren't you gonna ask me?"

Hodgins sighed and went back to studying a piece of clothing from the victim. "What's up?"

"BOOTH HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" Angela jumped up and down and squealed in excitement.

Hodgin's curiosity was piqued. His hands froze on what he was working on. "Why would he tell you that?"

Angela blushed. "Well, he didn't."

Hodgins smirked and turned to Angela, arms crossed over his chest. "And just how did you discover this little tidbit of information?"  
"Well, I was dropping off some files of the facial reconstruction of the victim and… " Angela's voice dropped so low the two scientists had to strain to hear her.

"I _may_ have looked at Booth's computer screen and he _may_ have left his email open and I _may_ have read an email that he'd left open from a girl that's coming to stay _with_ Booth." Her head ducked in embarrassment.

Zack looked puzzled. "Why does this indicate that she is "dating" Agent Booth?"

"She signed it 'Love, Abby'."

"Why?"

Jack shook his head, ignoring Zack's question. "Whoa. I never figured Booth for the "moving in with" type of guy. Weird."

"Isn't it great? Oh, no. What will Brennan think?"

Silence stretched across the room as two people thought over the conundrum. The third was still trying to figure out the significance of moving in with somebody. He'd known it was a sign of the deepening of a personal relationship with somebody, so why was it so strange to think that somebody was moving in with Agent Booth?

"Hodgins? What do you mean that you don't think of Agent Booth as a "Moving in With" guy? How is this scenario, as you put it, 'weird'?"

Hodgins frowned. "It just is. I-"

Angela cut in. "Because Booth and Brennan are perfect for each other. They both might be in denial, but it's true and this could ruin any chances of that! They're head over heels for each other, but they're both to blind too admit it."

"First of all, were you not previously euphoric over this information of Booth having a girlfriend? Second I'd like to say that neither Agent Booth nor Doctor Brennan is blind. Though, atomically, their heads are positioned in such a way that it resides over their heels, I do not see how this pertains to their relationship."

Angela just sighed and shook her head. "Poor, poor Zack."

This annoyed him. He knew that his social skills were far from satisfactory, but he was trying and the only people he could rely on to help him were in the room and they weren't helping at all. Sighing, he turned his attention to the remains.

Hodgins and Angela were about to reopen their discussion when Zack, eager to redeem himself from whatever social blunder he had committed, jumped up. He grinned. "I know what cause of death is."

Angela noticed his eagerness and smiled. "Sweetie, that's great. You wanna call Brennan and tell her or-"

"Tell me what?" The trio turned as Brennan and Agent Booth walked in. Booth stood beside Brennan as she walked over to the examination table.

Hodgins grinned at them both. "Speak of the devil…"

Zack looked alarmed. Angela noticed and put a comforting hand on his arm. "It's an expression, sweetie."

Zack nodded before turning to Doctor Brennan. "Doctor Brennan, I have cause of death."

She beamed at him. "That's great, Zack."

He explained it to her how he'd figure out the saw blade angle. "Fascinating. Very good work Zack."

Angela couldn't hold it in anymore. "Booth! When were you gonna tell us somebody was moving in with you?"

Brennan jumped. Whether from the revelation, or Angela's loudness Zack could not determine. Booth scowled at Angela. Despite his lack of perceptiveness concerning body language, Zack could tell Booth was very mad.

"Snooping is a federal offense."

Zack vaguely wondered if he said that about anything that annoyed him. He seemed to say it a lot. Perhaps it was Agent Booth's way of showing that he was in control. It was one of those Macho things Hodgins was trying to explain to him. It made no sense to Zack.

Angela shrugged. She was undaunted by the immense Agent. "I've done worse. So?"

Booth sighed. "I was going to tell you guys eventually. My old neighbor is coming into town for a job. She said if she makes it, she'll find her own place but she didn't find it reasonable to rent out a place if she was just gonna be packing up in a few days."

Zack nodded. Angela smirked. "So, how is she?"

Booth frowned. "What?"

"In bed."

Booth seemed to get angry for some reason. "Angela if you dare suggest anything like that again I'll make it so you won't _ever_ be able to use your hands for anything, much less draw."  
The entire room seemed startled by this threat. Usually the only one he was protective of was Brennan. Zack recognized the personal nature of the threat as well considering Angela claimed her one true love was to draw and paint. The harsh tone in Booth's voice was like a blade.

Zack smiled to himself, proud of his metaphor. The smile quickly disappeared when he realized now was not the time to speak it, so nobody would ever know.

"So, you're not together?" That was Brennan. She spoke it with forced casualty, not looking at Booth.

"No, Bones. Gosh, no! She's like a sister to me. I babysat her when she was 3. I would never think of her like that." He shuddered. "It's weird, like _really_ never gonna happen. Let's just drop it, Kay?"

Zack had also noticed Booth tended to want to control the conversation by deciding which topics were appropriate and which were not. Again with the macho thing.

"So, she's your not sister sister. Cool. What's she like?" Angela must have decided she was safe enough to ask a question.

Booth frowned. "Don't know. To be honest, I haven't seen her in years. I moved when I turned 15 and we kinda lost touch. From what I remember, she likes animals. Oh, and she's kinda weird."

Angela smiled. "What's she look like?"

"Ah, she sent me a picture of her senior year of highschool or something. She hadn't changed a bit since she was ten. Weird. She's got this dirty blonde hair and its kinda , she's short and kinda lanky. Um, murky eyes, like pond water. She has these huge glasses that look like soda bottle glasses." He laughed a little, embarrassed to be so forgetful.

"Geez, Booth. Ever thought of going into a career as a life coach? I'm sure people would just _love_ for you to comment on their appearance like that. You make her sound awful. I mean, pond water? Seriously?"

Booth frowned. "I didn't mean it like that. I've always called her eyes that. I haven't seen her in a while. For all I know she could have grown two other heads."

"I highly doubt that." Brennan spoke up.

"I wasn't serious, Bones. Anyways, she said she'd be showing up in a few days, so keep an eye out for me, will ya?"

Hodgins mock saluted. "Look for four eyed, awkward teenage girl with three heads. Got it. Anything else?"

Booth frowned, trying not to roll his eyes. "That's it."

"Not from me."

Everybody turned to see Cam standing there, arms crossed. "We have a new member of our team coming in a few days. I expect you to make it as easy on her as possible."

Everyone glared at Hodgins. He feigned innocence. "I know, Zack's just out of control, harassing female coworkers and all that. I tried talking to him about it, but he's just crazy!"

Cam rolled her eyes. "Never mind, Hodgins. Just don't freak her out, kay?"

Zack was nervous. He didn't do good socializing with people, especially new people. "Um, what's her specialty?"

Angela tried to hide a smile and Hodgins laughed outright. "Kinky, Zack, but gutsy. Get right to the, uh _heart_ of the matter."

Zack didn't know what he'd said that was wrong but Cam seemed to understand because she answered. "She a Biochemist."

"Ah. That will be a very useful addition."

"We'll see." That was Doctor Brennan.

Cam called Angela into her office while Booth and Brennan went for their session with Sweets. When they'd gone, Hodgins turned to Zack with a grin on his face. "Zacko, do you know what this means?"

At Zack's silence Hodgins continued. "Fresh meat!" He pumped his fist in the air.

Zack decided not to ask about the strange word phrasing. Instead, as Hodgins was walking out, Zack called to him. "Oh, and Hodgins?"

"Yah, Zack?"

"I'm King of the Lab."

Hodgins scowled. "Yah, for today, buddy. Only today."

ZACKATTACK! ZACKATTACK! ZACKATTACK! ZACKATTACK! ZACKATTACK! ZACKATTACK! ZACKATTACK!

Abby brushed her hair back over her shoulder. The stupid curls weren't practical at all, but after finally getting out of that horrid awkward stage she wasn't about to flatten her golden blonde hair or cut it. No way.

Maybe she should have told Seeley that her job offer was at the Jeffersonian in the forensics anthropology department. Abby laughed. Nah.

After Booth had left, she didn't have a safety net anymore. He'd always been the one that protected from the cruel words of her classmates but suddenly she didn't have that anymore. She'd tried to socialize with others, but somehow she would botch things up and get laughed at. She hated the kids in her class, but also pitied and feared them. They just didn't understand.

Then she'd found out she was smart. Well, smart was putting it mildly. She was brilliant.

Her parents had sent her to a psychologist after she started acting depressed when Seeley left. The psychologist had given her several tests and discovered her I.Q. was way above normal. It really wasn't surprising considering the two people she'd gotten her genes from.

Her father was an Electrical engineer- the best in his field. His work was highly regarded as some of the most brilliant work in his division. Her mother was a lawyer who'd passed the bar exam her first try. Both of them were smart, just not exactly parent smart. After she was deemed a genius her parents used that as her excuse.

"Smart people have harder times socializing than others." They would say. "Even Einstein had trouble."

Though her parents tried to console her, Abby knew somehow it was her fault for her lack of social skills. It wasn't because she didn't try. She did. But Seeley had always been the one to tell her when she was rambling, or using words nobody understood, or spacing out. After he'd left she didn't have any measure of normality.

So she threw herself into her studies. She'd graduated high school at 11 with perfect grades. Her teachers would ask _her_ if they were unsure what something meant in a report or test. The feeling of being smarter than everyone gave her some power. She'd never had power over anything and it scared her at first.

She smirked when she remembered the photo she'd sent Booth of her senior year at high school. It hadn't been a lie, just a misleading piece of evidence. He probably would have his team looking for the scraggly adolescent of her former days. Abby sighed and glanced at a mirror.

She used to hate looking in any mirror. Her eyes had been magnified to the extreme by hideous glasses too big for her face. Her dirty blonde hair had hung limply around a chubby child face. Her arms and legs were too thin and her figure had been nonexistent.

Abby closed her eyes in a silent prayer. "Thank you God, for puberty."

During the next couple of years while Abby worked on her doctorate she changed dramatically. Large, wavy curls sprung from her head and flowed like a water fall down her back. Her murky eyes (pond water eyes, Seeley had always called them) had cleared to a sparkling emerald green with flecks of gold and contacts had replaced her glasses. Her baby fat washed away to show a nicely proportioned face. Her figure had filled in enough to make her college professors talk.

Before _and_ after she had turned 18.

To this date, Abby had had 12 marriage proposals ranging from original to classic. Her favorite was when Charlie Sanders had written her a _note_ in her statistics class asking for her hand in the form of a mathematical probability word problem.

Unfortunaltely for him, he didn't calculate the fact that Abby had _no_ interest at all. The worst one was a guy named Tyler Moore, who made creepy Cousin Collins from Pride and Prejudice seem like gentleman Mr. Darcy. Abby shivered at the memory.

The problem is she had never dated any of them! In fact, Abby hadn't dated much of anybody. She'd been on a few dates but they'd all ended rather quickly. It was official. Her social skills hadn't improved at all since she was 11.

Abby pulled on her favorite jacket and shut the computer case. Her flight number was about to be called. She smiled at the stewardess kindly. She felt sorry for anyone with a job that required heels, especially with the crazy people that flew everyday. Abby shuddered as she tried to imagine having to talk to strangers all day, and night.

As she found her seat she hugged her briefcase to herself. It wasn't a very professional position, but that was the least of Abby's worries. She was terrified. She hoped and prayed that she would get this job. It was the one thing she'd really needed.

ZACKATTACK! ZACKATTACK! ZACKATTACK! ZACKATTACK! ZACKATTACK! ZACKATTACK! ZACKATTACK!

Zack looked at Hodgins suspiciously. This entire idea seemed… wrong. "Are you sure this is what Cam meant by 'taking it easy' on the new-"

Hodgins cut him off. "Yah, dude. Totally. It's time honored tradition to prank the new guy. This chick would be insulted if we _didn't _ prank her. Hazing is, like, mandatory."

Zack wasn't convinced, but he agreed to help one of the few people he considered a 'friend'. They set up the prank as best they could. When they were done, Zack could not share in his friend's excitement.

"Hodgins, we don't even know when she is coming. Why should we set this prank up so far ahead of time?"

"Ah, Zacky. No time like the present."

Zack was confused. "I know that to be a true statement, yet I've also heard the phrase that 'History repeats itself'. If this is true, is it not possible that there has indeed been another time similar to our present?"

Hodgins frowned. "Uh, yah. Sure. I don't really know how to explain it. Um…"

Zack was even more confused when Hodgins left, but he tried not to show it. Instead, he decided to get back to work.

Work wasn't as complicated as people. He could understand why bones were the way they were. People had too many metaphors and strange ways of speaking. They could say one word and it could mean various things. If a bone was broken in a certain way he could without doubt say how and by what it had been broken by.

Sometimes Zack wondered what it would be like to be "normal" like Angela or Hodgins. Even Dr. Brennan was better at socializing than he was. What would be the price of being more social? It had to be better than being looked at like a freak.

He shook his head in order to concentrate better. Doctor Brennan would be disappointed if he got behind schedule.

ZACKATTACK! ZACKATTACK! ZACKATTACK! ZACKATTACK! ZACKATTACK! ZACKATTACK! ZACKATTACK!

The next day Abby stepped out of the airport after being detained for the _third_ time. Apparently, she looked very much like a terrorist and it didn't help that she had bones lining her carryon luggage.

She checked her watch. It was about 10. She had time to eat before she headed towards the Jeffersonian. She thought it might be easier to check into a hotel for as long as it would take to change, and eat.

She took a taxi to the closest hotel and paid for her room. She straightened everything in her bag. She put her comfortable traveling clothes in her bag and took out the outfit she had chosen for her "first impression" outfit.

It was a lovely button blue button up shirt that she had been told brought out her eyes. She donned a nice pair of black pants, and then traded them for her pinstripe ones that her roommate had suggested before Abby had left. Normally Abby tried not to listen to Sarah's advice considering her, um 'reputation' around the college campus, but the pants seemed like a safe choice.

Her favorite jacket was a must. It had belonged to her great grandmother. It was a long coat with buttons all the way up to the collar. It was warm and comfortable. It was mostly red with criss-crossing threads of various shades of orange and brown.

She chose nice black shoes. They were comfortable, but they weren't, as Sarah had so bluntly put it, "boring and nerdy like you usually wear". Abby sighed. She was unlikely to find another person like Sarah that was able to put up with her. She knew for a fact that Sarah was not considered a "friend" but she wasn't rude to Abby like the other students, especially because of her age.

Being a 16 year old student when others were nearly 30 was a horrible experience in Abby's opinion. Of course, she didn't have a prior experience to compare it with, but she felt safe in her hypothesis that being looked on as a freak was _not_ a proper college experiment. Most people had either thought of her as a joke or a know it all.

Sarah had tried to explain social stuff to Abby, but was unable. In return, Abby didn't embarrass Sarah by talking to her in public. Abby didn't take it personal, but it reminded her of how Seeley had stood by her no matter what.

Abby sighed. She pulled a brush through her hair and repacked her bags. "Time for lunch."

She slung her bag over her shoulder. She only had her carry on and her other baggage would be sent to Booth's apartment. She grinned. She could only describe the feeling she felt as excitement. She'd be starting her dream job as a biochemist consultant at the Jeffersonian.


	2. Prank the Newbie

**CHAPTER 2**

Angela smiled at Zack. "So? You excited about the new girl?"

Zack didn't look up from his examination. "Should I be?"

Angela sighed. "Sweetie, I know your nervous about meeting new people, but at least try. Hey, maybe she'll be smart and socially challenged like you."

Hodgins let out a laugh from where he was working. "I doubt anybody could be as socially challenged as Zack."

"It's also unlikely she could be as smart as me either." Zack wasn't trying to brag, but it was true.

Angela laughed. "Great. Well, I'm gonna head out. Oh, and Hodgins? There's a package for you up front."

"Thanks, Ang."

She waved bye and left. Hodgins looked at Zack. "Any chance you could get that for me, bud?"

Zack frowned. "Are you unable to get it yourself?"

"No, but I'm in the middle of something here, while you're just reexamining the bone fragments. I'd really appreciate it. All you have to do is go get it; you don't even have to talk to people."

Zack sighed. "Very well. I'll be back in a few moments."

He started towards the door. There wasn't a logical reason why Hodgins couldn't get the package himself. It was very irksome. He got the package and started back to the lab. He heard voices he'd never heard before outside Cam's office. They were female.

"You little witch! You're gonna be sorry..."

Zack turned the corner. Four women stood. The blonde one was carrying a stack of books and papers along with a jacket hanging over her arm. The other three were huddled together facing her. To Zack it appeared as if the three were getting ready to attack the other one. It reminded him of a documentary he'd seen on territorial animals challenging a new arrival.

The blonde girl froze. "I apologize, but I-"

"Save it. How dare you act like your better than us just because you're smart…"

A puzzled expression crossed the girl's face. "Didn't you just ask me to apologize? I thought-"

"You really are an idiot. Don't you know anything?"

"On the contrary, I know quite a lot and-" The girl was cut off as the dark haired girl pushed past her, causing the blonde girl's books and papers to fly everywhere.

"Whatever, just stay out of our way next time." The three girls left and the blonde girl bent down to pick up her things.

Zack frowned. The exchange unnerved him. Why would the girls be so rude? What had the girl done? Surely they couldn't hate her because she acted smart? Then again, people had hated Zack for much less than that. Sighing, Zack bent down to help the girl with her things.

She didn't notice him at first, but when he handed her the stack of papers she jumped in surprise. "Oh!"

She took the papers from him. "Um, I believe I'm supposed to say thank you."

Zack nodded. There was a response to that, but he didn't remember it at the moment. The girl was pushing her hair over her shoulder. "I saw you and thought it would be courteous to assist you."

She smiled hesitantly, as if she didn't know if it was the right thing to do in response. "I'm sorry did I say the wrong thing? I'm not very good at talking to people. I've been told I'm socially inept and-"

She cut herself off. "Now I'm rambling. I do that when I'm nervous and I get nervous around people…"

Zack nodded. "I understand. When I get nervous I talk rapidly. I don't socialize well either and others have problem understanding. Why would you have a problem socializing? Your face is nearly symmetrical and your appearance is appealing. I've found that attractive people are usually proficient at socializing." Zack's statement was merely observation. Although she was dressed plainly, the girl looked nicer than the other girls.

A blush rose her cheeks and Zack was worried he'd said the wrong thing. But she just smiled. "I really don't know. Why do _you have _a problem socializing?"

"I'm not sure either." He handed her the rest of her things. He turned to go, but she stopped him.

She smiled. "Wait, could you help me find the anthropology lab? I believe my first meeting with Mrs. Saroyan has left me a bit shaken. I'm lost."

"Yes. I'm on my way there now. If you'd like, I could show you." They started down the hallway.

"What is the purpose of your visit?"

"I desperately hope it's _not_ only a visit. I have been hired as a Biochemist consultant."

Zack froze. _This _was the new biochemist? He blushed. Suddenly he didn't want any part of Hodgins 'hazing' as he called it. For some reason, it just didn't seem right. In fact, it made him feel almost sick to his stomach. The girl noticed his stop.

"Why did you stop so abruptly?" he pushed the illogical thoughts away.

"It is nothing. I just had an epiphany." Zack didn't normally lie, but he had a feeling Hodgins would not approve of him telling the girl of his pranks. Speaking of which, what was she doing here? She appeared to be no more than 19 at the most.

She accepted his statement and they continued. She frowned. "Oh, dear. I'm supposed to introduce myself. I always forget greetings. I'm Dr. Abigail Cornwall."

"Dr. Zack Addy, forensic anthropologist here at the Jeffersonian." So she _was_ a doctor. Of course Cam wouldn't hire her if she wasn't, but Zack wasn't aware people his age were able to complete their doctorate… apart from him of course.

Her eyes shifted to him. "You work here as well? You must know that you have the most wonderful job in the world."

"I do find the work fulfilling. I was Doctor Brennan's intern, but was recently added on as a forensic anthropologist. What year did you get your doctorate?"

"Two years ago. I've been working with my professor on a project for the past two years. When I applied to work here, I had no idea I would be presented the opportunity to work here."

"I've been told it is a place like no other."

She frowned. "Well of course not. It would be impossible for there to be two identical facilities, even if the architectural plans were reused."

Zack was silent for a moment and she looked at him with panicked eyes. "Did I say something wrong again?"

"No. I was just thinking that your reaction to the phrase was quite similar to my own." She smiled at Zack again and he almost stumbled although the hallway had no obstacles for him to trip over. Zack recovered himself and they entered the lab.

Her eyes lit up as she silently took in her surroundings. "Come, Dr. Cornwall. I believe it would be wise for you to meet the others we will be working with."

"Call me Abigail."

He just nodded as he led her to where Hodgins and Angela were. He glanced over at Abigail and hoped she wasn't too distressed over the prank Hodgins had planned. He didn't know why it bothered him, but he didn't want to be the cause of her anguish.

ZACKATTACK! ZACKATTACK! ZACKATTACK! ZACKATTACK! ZACKATTACK! ZACKATTACK! ZACKATTACK!

Abby was ecstatic, but she tried to maintain a semblance of calm. She really didn't want to make a bad impression on her coworkers on the first day. Abby suppressed a giggle. First day of work! The idea sent attacks of euphoria through her system.

Dr. Addy seemed very nice. She couldn't be a complete 'freak' if there was another doctor that was as young as she. Dr. Addy led her to a room where two people were conversing. One was a dark haired woman and the other was a curly haired man. The man turned to them.

"So, Zack, who's your friend?" He had a smirk, but Abby couldn't discern what it meant.

Zack frowned. "this is Dr. Abigail Cornwall. She's the biochemist Cam told us about."

The man's eyes lit up and Abby saw something hidden in his eyes. "Oh, so you're the newbie, huh?"

The woman frowned and slapped his arm playfully. "Hodgins, quit. You're scaring her. Hey there. I'm Angela and that idiot…" she gestured to the man "is Jack Hodgins."

"But you can call me King of the Lab." He grinned.

Angela scowled. "You can call him Hodgins, like the rest of us. Try not to let his ego upset you too much."

Abby shook her outstretched hand hesitantly. "Call me Abigail."

" So…" Angela looked at Abby and Dr. Addy in a way that reminded Abby of a starving carnivore who had just seen a buffet. "How did you two meet?"

Dr. Addy answered. "I was picking up Hodgin's package and I saw her on the way back."

Angela raised an eyebrow. "And what, you just introduced yourself?"

Abby shook her head. "I, um, dropped some papers and Dr. Addy assisted me by gathering them."

"Call me Zack." He said automatically. Hodgins and Angela looked at Zack curiously, but let it drop.

"Are you the ones that I'll be working with?"

"For the most part. There's also Dr. Brennan, and-"

Hodgins cut off Zack's explanation. "Yah, and there's this F.B.I. guy. He's all macho and irritating. He calls us squints… though you don't look like ANY 'squint' I've seen."

Abby frowned, confused. "Is that bad?"

Angela jumped in. "No, no sweetie. He's just being an idiot. Ignore him. You look great."

Abby was fairly certain the "F.B.I. guy" meant Seeley. Wouldn't Seeley be surprised that she was a 'squint' as well. Abby hid a smile to herself. She looked at them.

"So, where exactly will I be working?"

"I believe your work area is over there." Zack gestured to a desk on the far wall. Abby sat her books on the desk and laid the jacket over the back of the chair. The desk looked to be the adequate height for observations and such. That was as close as saying something was perfect as Abby would ever say.

Angela interrupted her thoughts. "So, now that you're here, tell us about yourself."

I frowned. "I'm not sure how to answer that. There's not much to tell."

"Come on, there's gotta be something hobbies, friends, family, lover?"

Abby frowned at Zack. "Is she always this straightforward and candid?"

He nodded. "Well, I've never had much time for 'hobbies' other than experimenting with chemicals. My family is… complicated and I don't have social skills to maintain the other two fore mentioned subjects."

"Hey, Zack, maybe she _is _as socially hopeless as you." Hodgins grinned. Abby opened her mouth to speak when Angela interrupted.

"Ooh! There's Booth and Brennan now. Come meet them!" She grabbed Abby's arm and dragged her a couple of feet before letting go. Abby suspected she was expected to continue to follow.

Abby didn't have time to tell Angela that she'd already met Seeley, but oh well. Everybody would find out soon enough. As she heard Seeley's voice she had a horrible thought. What if he didn't recognize her?

As soon as she saw Seeley, though, all inhibitions fled her. She charged at him. She didn't even think about how she must look to the others. With a grin on her face she ran up to him. "Seeley!"

His eyes widened before he smiled and caught her in a bear hug, swinging her in a circle in a way that reminded her of when she was a little girl. He laughed as she let out a string of very un grown up giggles.

"Haha. Little Abby!" He set her down and grinned down at her, not letting her out of his hug. It was fine with Abby. Booth was her idol and he was the only one in her life she'd ever been able to call friend.

She scowled. "Hey! I'm not little anymore!"

"You are to me, squirt." He ruffled her hair and she tried to fix it unsuccessfully. He laughed at her again.

"So, Abbs, you meet everyone else besides me? That hurts." Her eyes widened in alarm.

"Seeley? Are you hurt? I'm sorry…"

"Silly Abbs. I meant I feel left out that you talked to the squints before me." Angela and Hodgins eyes widened. Zack was also confused. Booth _never_ showed this patience with anybody other than Brennan.

Hodgins finally found his voice. "Uh, Booth? 'Little Abby' is one of the squints now."

Booth scowled momentarily. "I know." He turned his attention back to Abby, smile returning immediately. "I just got off the phone with your parents."

Her eyes widened in horror. Anytime ANYONE had a conversation with her parents they couldn't help but brag on their 'genius' child. Booth mistook her fear.

"Don't worry. They didn't tell any embarrassing stories. They were just telling me about their 'genius child' and I could only assume they meant you."

Booth was the only person who Abby could discern humor from. This was something that made her unpopular in school and college, but it didn't matter now. She could tell Booth was teasing and it made her laugh, if only out of joy to have him back.

"Of course they meant me." Inwardly, Abby breathed a sigh of relief. At least her parents hadn't told Booth her I.Q. It was really quite humiliating when they did. People would hear it and act like she knew everything. It was of course impossible to know everything so this assumption often led to trouble in the form of being forced to do extra people's simple work or merciless teasing.

Seeley grinned at her. "Why didn't you tell me your job was here?"

"You're not mad?"

"Mad? Of course not, Abbs. I couldn't be more proud of you. I always knew you were bright, but graduating high school at 11? I wish I could have been there to see it."

Abby blushed furiously. "Well, you're here now."

"Yep. How's lunch sound to you? I'll take you and Bones to this diner I know… how about it?"

"Sounds wonderful Seeley." The grin left Seeley's face. Abby looked puzzled. She turned to face where he was looking. Angela, Hodgins, Zack and Dr. Brennan were staring with open mouthed expressions.

Abby frowned. "Did I say something wrong again?"

Booth put a protective hand on her shoulder. "No, Abbs. You were great." He glared at the four.

Abby looked at them curiously. "Is something the matter?"

Angela and Hodgins couldn't speak, but Zack did. "You bear no resemblance to the description that Agent Booth gave on your appearance. He said you resembled-"

Angela interrupted him. "It's just a surprise, sweetie."

She looked at Booth. "That's good, right?"

He nodded. "Yah, Abbs. I only had that picture you showed me from when you were 11. Pretty sneaky of you to act like that was your picture as a high schooler."

"That _was_ my senior year picture." She smiled lightly.

"You little scamp." He grinned at her before turning back to the others.

"So, does anyone have a problem with Abigail coming to work here?"

Abby frowned. She recognized the voice as the one Seeley used when he was silently threatening somebody. He'd used it when other kids were making fun of her and he was telling them to stop. But Angela, Hodgins and Zack weren't being mean to her.

Angela and Hodgins were quick to answer. "What? Oh no. no problem here. You Ang?"

"No problem at all. She seems very nice." Abby thought that Angela's smile seemed very sincere, despite Booth's threat.

Seeley turned on Zack. "And you?"

Abby put a hand on Booth's arm. "Calm down, Seeley. They aren't being mean. They've been very civil to me since I've been here."

Booth's eyes stayed on Zack. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Abby didn't understand the implication. Booth asked his question again directed towards Zack. Zack frowned. "I'm simply trying to conclude if there would be a problem with her working here. I can see none."

Abby grinned at Booth. "See? It's fine. There is no need to intimidate anybody."

Booth frowned. "Sure. I'll pick you and Bones up for lunch in an hour or so. I got work to do at the office. I'll be down the hall if you need me." He turned to go.

Before he left, he whispered something in Dr. Brennan's ear that Abby couldn't hear. Zack could. "Look after her, Bones."

Bones nodded and Booth finally left.

Abby waved bye and followed Zack and Hodgins back to the lab. Abby went to organizing her desk when she looked up to see Hodgins watching her. She looked at him.

"Hodgins, is there a reason you've been observing me for the past…" She glanced at her watch. "the past 4 minutes?"

"What? No. No reason." He pointedly went back to work, smiling. Needless to say, Abby was not convinced.

Abby just sighed as she noticed a drawer that seemed to be jammed. She tried to pull it out gently, but it still wouldn't budge. Sighing, she stood to leave. Zack glanced at her. Hodgins frowned.

"Where are you going?"

"To get Booth. I can't get my drawer open and it seems to be jammed. He's the best person I know to deal with things like this. He can open it."

Hodgin's eyes widened and he looked panicked. "NO! Booth can't open the drawer, I mean… Zack can do it."

Zack frowned partially. "I cannot. As you can see, I'm already behind on my report for Dr. Brennan. Otherwise, I would."

Abby nodded in understanding. Her superiors had also been strict about time frames for work and she didn't want to get him in trouble. Zack continued with a small smile. "Why don't you open it, Hodgins?"

Hodgins glared at Zack before stomping past Abby and jerking the drawer open. He tried to jump back as soon as possible, but before he did, a stream of greenish black liquid came out of the drawer and sprayed him. He glared at his ruined outfit. Abby's eyes widened in alarm.

"Are you alright?" She sounded genuinely concerned, unaware that the mess had been intended for her.

Hodgins opened his mouth to answer when a stern voice came from behind.

"He's fine, Abs… for now."

Hodgin's eyes widened at the figure whose solid frame took up the entire doorway. He gulped.

"h-hey, Booth. When did you get here?"

AN:Awww… booth is such a good brother figure. Yep. It's a zack/oc. Not much Booth/Brennan because it is VERY hard to duplicate the tension that the writers of the TV show write. I'm not even gonna try.


	3. Lunch Break

CHAPTER 3

Angela entered the room and observed the awkward silence, though she didn't know the reason. "What's going on? I heard a pin drop." She tried to joke.

Booth glared at Jack. "How could you prank her?!"

Zack looked between the two. He felt very uncomfortable with the situation. Abby had no clue as to why Booth was upset.

"Seeley?"  
Booth answered her, although his eyes never left Hodgins. "That desk with that stuff coming out was a prank, Abs. Squint and Squinty over there rigged your desk to do that as a prank."

Abby's look of confusion was replaced with one of contemplation. She had been "pranked" before, but it was mostly horrible things that got her hurt or ruined a project she was working on. She didn't like being pranked like that. But Dr. Hodgin's prank wouldn't have hurt her. If her assumption was correct, it had been meant to 'embarrass' her. It would have failed anyways. Sarah had told her that she was too oblivious to know when to be embarrassed.

Dr. Hodgin's prank hadn't been mean, she concluded. If anything, it symbolized that he accepted her as a new coworker. She had seen her roommate and their friend play pranks on each other. Sarah had explained they were 'all in good fun'. Abby had discovered that expression meant they were 'nice pranks'.

Dr. Hodgin's hadn't meant to be mean, she was sure. He just wanted to have fun. She was almost sorry she had ruined it. Glancing down at her nice outfit, she backtracked and emphasized the 'almost' in the previous sentence.

All of these considerations flew across her mind in less than a few seconds. Strangely enough, only Zack noticed that she was deep in thought whilst Booth yelled at Hodgins. He recognized the look on her face because that was how he appeared when trying to reach a decision or process information.

Abby interrupted Booth's rant with two words. "Thank you."

"What?!" Three shocked voices (not including Zack's silent inquiry) said at the same time.

Abby looked at Zack and Hodgins. "T-thank you. I know that's not the appropriate thing to say, but it's the right thing, I feel."

Booth frowned and Angela stood beside Abby. "I don't think you understand, Sweetie, Hodg-"

"I understand. He and Zack pranked me. I know what pranking is and the motivations behind it. I've been pranked before. I can only assume that was because the people didn't like me." Abby subconsciously touched her arm where a scar laid under her sleeve, a bitter reminder of just how cruel people could be. She continued.

"Hodgins and Zack have not met me before today, so there is little possibility that they did this to spite me. Two reasons remain. They either did it for 'fun'," Abby stumbled over the word 'fun'. She was not used to having it come out of her mouth.

"… or, they are malicious by nature. Booth would have warned me if that were so." Booth frowned as Angela's hand rose to her mouth. Silence swept over the room until Abby went back to straitening her desk and cleaning the mess.

A tap on her shoulder made her turn. "Lemme do that. Think of it as an 'you're welcome' for your thank you."

Abby smiled at Hodgins as he started wiping up the liquid. She glanced at Booth, who still hadn't moved. "Booth? When were you planning on lunch?"

The tension left his face. "Actually, now. Are you ready?"

Abby nodded. "Sure. Lemme just grab my jacket."

Booth's phone rang. "Hello? Hey Bones… yah I'm getting her now…Oh, crap. I'll be there in a second. Just don't let them tow my car! I don't care what you do, Bones…Bye!"

"Meet me out front, Abs. I gotta go. Some idiot is trying to tow my car." He rushed out before Abby could reply.

A mischivious glint had entered Angela's eyes. "Hey, Zack? When do _you_ get off for lunch?"

Zack glanced at the clock from his work area. "In a few minutes, but I might skip today. I'm very busy."

"_Surely_ a break is just the thing you need."

Zack frowned. "That makes no sense. How would a break speed up my work? It seems to me it would take time away. I'm already distracted enough as it is."

His eyes darted to Abby momentarily, but Angela caught it. She inwardly grinned triumphantly and pressed onward. "Please, Zack. I promise it'll do you good… you need a break."

"There is no need. I have too much-"A new voice interrupted them.  
"People who take regular lunch breaks have better concentration and work ethic than those who don't."

They both looked at Abby with questioning eyes. She blushed. "My Science fair Project, age 11." Zack finally shook his head. "A juvenile survey preformed for a science fair is not a sufficient-"

"My findings were published in the Medical Journal that year." Abby's eyes were suddenly hard as she straightened to her full height. She did not like people thinking her work was less than exemplary.

Angela tried to refrain from laughing. Zack nodded in defeat. "Very well."

Angela grinned. "So, Abby. Why don't you take him with you?"

"Why?"

"Oh, so you can make sure he eats a decent lunch and…"

"I'm sure Zack is more than able to supervise his nutrition intake." Abby raised an eyebrow in an expression that clearly said 'give me another excuse so I can nullify it as well'.

Angela smiled. "What would it hurt? I'm sure both of you would be great, uh, friends if you got to know each other. This is a great chance. That, and I'm sure you don't wanna be by yourself with Brennan and Booth."

Exhausted of the conversation, Abby shrugged. "Ask him. He's perfectly capable of attending, and I have no objection to his coming."

"_You_ ask him." Zack was beginning to wonder if they realized he was still in the room. They acted as if he were not here.

"Zack, would you like to eat lunch with me, Seeley and Dr. Brennan?" He hesitated, but on seeing Angela glare at him he quickly answered in the affirmative. Abby gave a slight smile.

"Very well. Come on. Seeley will be waiting."

Angela stopped Abby on her way out. "Abby? I'm glad you're working here."

Abby raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why? You barely know me."

"I just think you'll be good for some of the people here." Angela's glance at Zack was lost on Abby.

"What do you mean?"

Angela sighed. "Well, Booth for one, and-"

"OH! We will be late. Good day Hodgins and Angela." She rushed out of the room and was followed by Zack. They got down to where Booth was waiting in the parking lot. Booth and Brennan were arguing.

"I did what you told me to!" Brennan looked annoyed.

"I did NOT tell you to flirt with that cop."

"You did. You said and I quote, 'Just don't let them tow my car! I don't care what you do.' I did what I thought would be successful. And it worked."  
"HE TOOK MY LISCENSE!"

"And my phone number, and not your car. _I_ still have a liscense." Brennan looked a bit too smug.

"Oh, no you are NOT driving." He noticed Abby walking up with Zack. "Abby! Thank goodness. You can drive."

Abby's eyes widened in fright. "Booth, I don't drive. I can't." Her hands gripped her long sleeves protectively. Booth looked at her quizzically, but nodded.

"Fine, Bones. But if you break one traffic law…"

The three stared at him. Booth frowned. "Why are you all looking at me? It's kind of creepy."

"You didn't finish you sentence." Booth glared at Zack.

"Since when did you get here?"

"Since Abigail came down. It seems I'm attending lunch with you."

Booth eyed him suspiciously, glancing between Abby and Zack. "Who invited you?"

"Actually, Seeley, Angela suggested he come. I agreed. Now, can we leave now? I am starting to get hungry."

Booth nodded. Abby got into the back of the car. Zack tried to get in but Booth stopped him. He glared at Zack viciously.

"I'll be up front, but I can still see you."

Zack got the impression that Booth didn't trust him around Abby. It was a confusing situation. Sighing, he slid into the seat next to Abby and they left for the restaurant.

ZACKATTACK! ZACKATTACK! ZACKATTACK! ZACKATTACK! ZACKATTACK! ZACKATTACK! ZACKATTACK!

Booth was watching Zack like a hawk. Even though Zack was a squint, he was still a guy. And if Zack even thought about coming near to his Abs other than to hand over a file, Zack was gonna regret it.

Abby didn't understand Booth's disdain for Zack Addy. He seemed like a very amiable person, and she hadn't met many of those people. He seemed nice. Dr. Brennan must have noticed Booth's attitude because she spoke about it.

"Booth, is there is a reason for your ostracizing Zack, or is it another emotionally based response?"

Booth frowned at her. "I don't know what you're talking about, Bones." But he did, of course. Abby decided to ignore it and instead concentrated very intensely on driving. It was bizarre to say the least.

When they did get to the restaurant, things were a little less hectic. Mostly because Abby, Booth and Brennan did most of the talking. Zack couldn't help feel a little left out, but sitting by Abby took some of the edge off.

Booth asked Abby about her college and Brennan discussed her recent accomplishments. Abby felt very happy and knew that she'd finally found somebody to converse with. She couldn't help but get the feeling she had forgotten something, and it was a most unwelcome sensation.

They finally paid for their meal and got ready to leave. They piled back into Booth's car and headed back to the Jeffersonian.

ZACKATTACK! ZACKATTACK! ZACKATTACK! ZACKATTACK! ZACKATTACK! ZACKATTACK! ZACKATTACK!

Zack drug his feet back to the lab. Hodgins was there working. Abby had run into Angela on her way back to work and they started talking. Angela was a wonderfully nice person, Abby decided.

"So, how was lunch?"

Abby smiled at her. "It was nice. Brennan is very nice."

"Really? What bout Zack?"

Abby's eyes widened. "!"

Abby tried to leave, but Angela was faster. "Slow down, girl. What's the matter? Do you mean you _forgot _Zack at the restaraunt?"

Abby shook her head furiously. "No of course not. I really got to go now. Thanks for talking, Angela. Bye."

Angela shook her head as she watched Abby speed out of the room. She sped down the hall, nearly running into several interns in the process. "Oops. Sorry."

She made it to the doorway of the lab just in time to hear Zack talking to Hodgins.

"So? You went to lunch with that Abby chick. What's the problem?" That was Hodgin's voice

"I don't know. I didn't find lunch very enjoyable. I'm used to being ignored by people, but that doesn't mean I like it."

Hodgins made a hmm noise. Peaking around the corner, Abby could see he was looking at something under a microscope. Zack sighed.

"I just didn't like it very much. I felt isolated"

Abby blushed furiously. Not only had she been rude to Zack, but now she was eavesdropping. What should she do? She found herself not wanting to upset Dr. Addy. He didn't deserve the rude treatment she'd received all her life. She felt guilty. Cautiously, she stepped though the doo, cutting off whatever Hodgin's reply might have been.

She looked down at her feet when she spoke. "Um, Dr Addy? May I please have a word with you?"

She looked up long enough to cast a glance at Hodgins. He nodded. "Um. Yah. I gotta go do… something."

Hodgins left the room swiftly. Abby looked up at Zack. He frowned slightly. "Yes?"

Abby sucked in a deep breath. "I'!"

His eyes widened. "What? Why are you sorry?"

"I completely forgot you had accompanied us. I just got so distracted with seeing Seeley after so long. Please accept my apology."

"Oh, um…" Zack hadn't had much experience being apologized to and he found it a bit awkward. "It's alright?"

She shook her head. "No. Let me make it up to you, please."

"How?"

Abby frowned slightly. "I know! Why don't I take you to lunch, just the two of us? Then I'll be able to talk to you. I can't forget about you if you're the only one there." She looked at Zack for reassurance.

Not wanting to disappoint, Zack nodded slowly. The grin that lit up Abby's face was reward enough. "Great! I'll have to get settled at Seeley's but… maybe after that we can go to lunch?"

Zack nodded. "That sounds reasonable."

Abby's face was pure happiness as she gave Zack a quick hug. He stiffened noticeably. She pulled back, upset.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forget. Coworkers aren't to be hugged. I apologize. There are so many rules of society to remem-"

Zack cut her off. "It's alright. I was just surprised is all. No need to apologize. You can hug me any time you'd like."

Abby smiled and waved at him before dashing off. She needed to get to Seeley's to organize her things. Zack snapped out of his Abby induced daze when Hodgins strode back in, smirking. Zack frowned at him.

"What?"

Hodgin's smirk grew wider. "What was that all about?"

Zack frowned, turning back to his work. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're referring to."

"Oh, really. 'You can hug me anytime you'd like.'"

Zack rolled his eyes. "I was being polite."

Jack nodded, still grinning. "Oh, is that what they're calling it these days?" Hodgins clapped Zack on the shoulder. "Good luck, buddy."

Zack turned to Hodgins, who was already walking out of the room. "Wait. Good luck with what?" He tried to follow Hodgins, but he couldn't keep up.

Angela quietly watched the exchange, a plan slowly forming in her head.

AN: Eller everybody! YAY! Abby asked Zack on a date… to bad neither of them recognize it. I just love Booth as the protective brother. It suits him so well.


	4. Zack is SO Helpful

Chapter 4- Zack is SO Helpful

Abby came back into the lab looking quite dejected. Hodgins noticed first. "Hey, blondie? What's the problem?"

Abby glanced at him. "Are you inquiring as to why I returned?" Hodgins nodded. She sighed. "Apparently Booth needed to go to the office. I don't have a ride home now. I suppose my next option would be to secure a taxi for transportation."

Abby cringed at the thought of getting in the taxi. All those people had been in it all day with germs and who knows what sickness. It was disturbing. Zack barely glanced up from his work.  
"Hodgins has sufficient space in his vehicle in order to transport you to your destination."

Hodgins looked up in surprise. He looked at Cam who shrugged helplessly. Abby glanced at Zack. "I would hate to impose…"

"He will not mind."

Cam held in a smile as Hodgins crossed his arms over his chest. "Yah, ok, that's cool. Talk like I'm not here. Ya know, whatever…"

Abby looked towards Hodgins. "But you are here… Why would you want us to converse as if you are not present?"

Hodgins rolled his eyes. "Never mind… I'd be honored to take ya, blondie."

Abby smiled brightly. "Thank you! I will be ready whenever you are."

Zack didn't look up from what he was doing. "Abby, since you aren't presently doing anything of value, you may wait in the lobby. We will be there shortly."

Abby blinked, looking down on at her toes. "Oh, um, alright…" She quickly spun on her toes and took off at a brisk pace.

Zack looked up to find Hodgins staring at him in a way that made him quite uncomfortable. "What?"

"Are you _crazy_?"

Zack frowned. "I do not believe so…"

"You practically forced me into taking her, then you tell her to go away. You sure have a way with the ladies, don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You told her she was basically useless and told her to leave. What if she gets lost or thinks rejecting her?"

"Rejecting her for what?"

Hodgins stopped himself from face palming, mainly because of the confused expression on Zack's face.

"For a genius, you really are an idiot."

"I don't understand.I simply didn't see any productive aspect of her remaining in the room since she was finished."

Cam sighed. "You're done too, Zacky."

"But, I-"

"No. As your boss, I'm telling you to leave, and I strongly suggest speaking with Abigail." Cam could be very intimidating when she tried, and Zack got easily spooked to begin with. Cam turned to leave.

Zack glanced at Hodgins. "Do you really think she would fire me if I disobeyed the order?"

Hodgins shook his head. "Dude, you are soo over your head. Why don't you wanna talk to her?"

Zack hesitated. He wasn't eager to reveal shortcomings, even to his friend. "There is not a specific reason, but I find myself unable to communicate even less than usual when Abby is around."

Hodgins mentally smirked. _Bingo_. "That's normal, buddy. I wouldn't worry about it. Just act like you do normally…um, scratch that. Just try to be as normal as you can. Don't uh, focus on whatever makes you distracted." Though Hodgins already had a pretty good idea of what had Zack distracted. "And don't forget to _apologize_."

Zack nodded and walked towards the lobby in the direction she had taken. He came upon a familiar scene in which Abby was once again being confronted by Naomi and her interns. Zack visibly stiffened, but continued walking. He caught part of what Naomi was saying.

"Abigail, sweetie, I just don't think you need to be here."

"Not necessarily, but I did request to be here. Also, as you are not my familiar, I will ask you to refrain from calling me 'sweetie' or any other generic pet name."

Naomi snorted and rolled her eyes, catching sight of Zack in the process. "Well, hello, Dr. Addy. What brings you here?"

Zack swallowed nervously. Then he remembered what Cam had said. "I came to speak with Abiga-Abby." He corrected himself at the last second.

Naomi's eyes narrowed at Abby, who flinched as if struck. "Well, if _she's_ my replacement, Zack, I'm not going to feel too bad. She's no prize…" She gave Abby a criticizing look. "or competition for that matter."

Abby's head ducked down. "She didn't replace your job. You never worked in the Anthropology department, but she is very adept and capable at her job." Abby's spirits lifted a bit.

Naomi chuckled. "I'm not talking about work. Business and pleasure don't mix…well, sometimes."

Zack's eyes widened. Naomi thought he was dating Abby? He opened his mouth to correct her when Naomi rudely shoved Abby as she left in a storm. Abby stumbled towards Zack, but he caught her by the elbow and gently steadied her.

Abby frowned. "I apologize that you had to witness that."

"There is no need to apologize. I understand that Naomi is not considered to be "friendly"."

"What did she mean by saying I was her replacement?"

Zack ducked his head as his face flushed. "She believes we are in a sexual relationship."

Abby blushed bright red to match Zack. "W-what?"

"I was going to correct her when she shoved you forward. I didn't want you to fall."

Abby's blush subsided a bit as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry to be the cause of a misunderstanding between you and your… what's the word, girlfriend."

"She is not my friend and has attempted to publicly humiliate me several times."

Abby's mouth widened to form a small 'o'. "I'm sorry. I understand what that's like." She looked up at something past Zack and frowned slightly. Zack had the strangest desire to rid her of whatever was causing that frown.

Abby cleared her throat. "May I make a request of you?"

Remembering what Hodgins had warned him about earlier, he quickly nodded. "Well, you are much taller than me. Do you think you could retrieve my jacket?"

"But I saw you leave with it."

"Yes, but… perhaps it would be easier for you to see for yourself. She pointed a finger to an area behind him. He followed her line of sight to where an reddish cloth that he assumed was her jacket was draped over a tall light fixture.

"Oh." He glanced at Abby. She stood a few inches shorter than him. "There is no logical way for you to have gotten the jacket to that height."

She blushed. "Naomi's intern has a strong arm."

He nodded. "Judging by the height, it would be impossible for me to retrieve it without assistance."

Abby motioned towards a chair that had a soft padded back and a thick, sturdy base. Zack stood in the chair but Abby frowned. "It is still too short. Perhaps the back of the chair…"

Zack got down quickly. "I do not think that is a good idea. I'm not very coordinated and I do not think you could offer assistance if I fell."

She smiled wryly. "Perhaps not. Your broad shoulders and stature indicate that you would be much too heavy for me to assist."

"Was that a compliment?"

Abby looked confused. "Was it? I mean, do you want it to be? I was simply stating-"

Zack cut her off. "No need to explain. I understand. It's just that sometimes I have trouble interpreting second meanings in people's speech."

Abby nodded knowingly. "It would be easier if people just said what they mean."

Zack shifted uneasily as her vibrant green eyes continued to stare into his. "Um…back to the matter at hand…"

"Yes…what if _I_ stand on the back of the chair?"

Zack thought for a moment as he looked at her and the chair, mentally calculating the distance. He nodded slowly. "That would be sufficient. Your body mass is small enough to where if you fell, I might be able to stop you from hurting yourself."

"Was _that_ a compliment?"

"I did not intend it as such, but it could be if you wish it."

"I believe it would be prudent to simply say what we wish. It will help avoid communication misunderstanding in the future."

Zack nodded, grateful. "I agree. That would be much appreciated. I can help you onto the chair if you wish…"

"Thank you very much." Zack dragged the chair to the ideal positioning. He offered her a hand and she climbed onto the chair.

"Zack? Could you steady me please steady me?"

He looked at her blankly. "Place your hands on either side of my waist."

His face flushed as he placed his hands lightly on her waist. Abby frowned slightly. She grabbed his hands and pressed them tighter. "That amount of force will not be sufficient to prevent my falling."

"I apologize." Zack was blushing furiously. Abby used his shoulder to steady herself, causing her hair to brush against his cheek. Zack felt her muscles under his hands stretch and tighten as she reached for the jacket. Zack forced himself not to look up. In fact, he was closing his eyes tightly.

He cleared his throat rapidly. "Have you reached the article yet?"

"Um… almost got it…" Abby yanked on jacket. "It appears to be caught on something."

She tried her best to gather the material in her fingers and yanked hard. The jacket came free, but she lost her balance and fell forward. Zack didn't notice what was happening until too late.

He opened his eyes, but he didn't have time to react. Abby came crashing down and Zack lost his footing. He fell backwards and Abby followed.

"Oomph!"

"Ow…" Abby blinked down at him. "I thought you were going to catch me."

Zack grimaced. "I had my eyes closed."

"Why?" Her eyebrows pulled together.

Zack blushed. "I did not feel comfortable looking at you."

Abby frowned. "I don't feel comfortable falling on top of you."

"I conquer. I made an inaccurate choice."

Abby shifted her weight in order to get up and Zack grimaced in pain. Abby's eyes widened. "What's wrong?"

"When I fell the floor made an impact with my shoulder. I do not think it was fractured, but there might be substantial bruising." He shifted his eyes to look past her.

She tilted her head. "I'm sorry." He still did not look at her. "Is there a specific reason you are avoiding my gaze? I was taught it is proper social etiquette to look somebody in the eye when speaking to them." She shrugged. "Not that I'm one to judge."

Zack blushed. "Hodgins suggested I not look at what distracts me when talking to you."

"I distract you?" Her eyebrows furrowed again in confusion.

"I find myself being continuously distracted in your presence. That was the reason I had asked you to leave earlier."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

Zack raised an eyebrow. "You apologize a lot."

She blushed. "It is a habit. Most of the time when I mess up I assume it is my fault."

"Assumptions could cause a dangerous bias during scientific observation."

Her eyes flashed. "I am never wrong with my work. My comment was exclusive to social situations."

"Then it is my turn to apologize. Do you-"

"Ahem."

Two mortified faces looked up to see Hodgins. His hands were crossed over his chest and his expression was a mix of amusement and excitement. "This is not what I meant by apologizing Zacky…"

Abby scrambled up and Zack followed suit. "We, um, my jacket… Zack was helping…"

"Yes, I see that."

Abby blushed a deep red. Zack frowned. "Hodgins, we weren't doing anything unacceptable. Abby fell off the chair and I couldn't catch him in time."

"Because he had his eyes closed. I tried to warn him, but I wasn't fast enough…"

The smile on Hodgn's face grew. "Guys, you really have no idea how bad that sounds, do you?"

The two socially inept scientists looked at each other in confusion. "No." The said simultaneously.

Hodgins chuckled. "Man, if Angela were here…"

"Is she your girlfriend?" Abby asked in interest.

Hodgin's grin faded. "Oh, look at that. It's getting late. We should go."

Abby looked confused as Zack helped her with her jacket. "Why was Dr. Hodgins so eager to go?"

"I believe it was an attempt to refrain from answering the question."

"Why does he not just say he did not want to answer?"

Zack shrugged. "People are confusing."

"I do not think you are confusing, Zack." She finished buttoning the jacket. "And that was a compliment."

Zack smiled awkwardly. "I'm glad that you think so. I must admit talking to you is a reprieve from many others that seem confusing to me." He held the door for her. "That was intended as a compliment as well."

Abby hoped the cold air camouflaged her blush. "Thank you. Hodgins is probably waiting."

"It is most likely." They started walking to where Hodgins was waiting.

A/N: Aww… Zack is such a gentleman…and yes, Abby is a germaphobe. Not anything that would make it difficult for her to work in the lab, but she doesn't like public places like taxis, park benches ect.


End file.
